


Some Peach Punch

by ineedjeffrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mark Wants Sandwich, Mark and His Sandwich, Mark and His peanut butter sandwich, SOMEONE GIVE MARK AND HIS SANDWICH A BREAK FFS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedjeffrey/pseuds/ineedjeffrey
Summary: Jung Jaehyun was the angel of the class, his peachy face and calm voice were almost like lullabies. But one random afternoon, some unfortunate events happened with the help of his seatmate, Lee Taeyong, who just happened to be extremely zooted on the sparkling peach punch served in their cafeteria.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo help @#$%^&*( this is the first time i wrote smut dont judge me im just extremely lonely and i miss jeffrey

"Why are you late again?" Jung Jaehyun asked the startled Lee Taeyong that just entered the classroom, his eyes bloodshot and his appearance looking like he just came from an intense round of - uhh - something.

"Mind your own business, peachy boy." The older responded and didn't even bother to make eye contact with the furious class president, who was also undeniably attractive with his dimples showing.

The younger just rolled his eyes. He's used to it. Sitting beside the campus' fuckboy who was also extremely rude and unnecessary was the worst thing that ever happened to Jaehyun. So much for wishing for a peaceful school year. If Taeyong only acted slightly different, just a pinch of kindness and gentleness, Jaehyun would have grown interest in him. But Lee Taeyong was anything but kind. His tattoos and weird doodles are nothing kind. His perception on why public sex should be normalized is nothing gentle, as well. Jaehyun has expressed his disagreement on most of Taeyong's extremely sexual beliefs, but Taeyong paid him no attention. The latter still believes fucking someone by the lockers or inside the classroom is something to be proud off, and he takes great pride in being able to do those things.

"Hey, peach." He whispered to Jaehyun, who was being attentive to the teacher. "Peach!"

Jaehyun turned to him, an expression of boredom and disinterest on his pretty face.

"I heard Doyoung came here earlier." Taeyong continued.

"Yeah, Lee. He was here asking for his boxers that you took when you fucked him on the rooftop the other day. Must be a sentimental piece of clothing, give it back to that poor guy." Jaehyun flatly answered.

He takes interest in everything except fucking, or anything close to that word.

"No, it's mine. I like keeping boxers."

Jaehyun smirked, "A trophy?"

Taeyong shrugged, "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, okay."

"I'd like yours too." Taeyong whispered faintly, diverting his gaze to the projector screen and to their teacher.

"Hmm."

To say that Taeyong was shocked would be an understatement. Was it because of the sparkling peach punch he downed earlier or is Jaehyun really being so fucking hot beside him? Was that the sound of consent?

"Dream on, Lee."

The older rolled his eyes. He almost took that as a 'yes'. I mean, he wouldn't care if they'd fuck right here, in front of their classmates, in front of Mark Lee's peanut butter sandwich. As he perceives, public sex should be normalized. We shouldn't deny other people the pleasure of watching two people grinding against each other with short breaths. All these thoughts drove Taeyong insane. He was tipsy, alright? The peach punch was strong enough to make him feel weird. Some other peach would taste nice right now, he thought. Before he could process anything, blood rushed down to his dick, and seconds later he had a full-size hard on against his slacks.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath as he scrambled to find something to cover his erection.

Jaehyun was annoyed with all the noise that Taeyong was making, all the papers that the older was scrambling, but he chose to give the older a chance to live by ignoring it for five minutes. Sooner, the annoying Taeyong did not stop his noise so Jaehyun turned to face him, but stopped halfway as he was able to see just wat the fuck is up.

"Oh my God, Lee. What the hell?" He asked, his gaze fixed infront.

Taeyong hissed and shut his eyes tight, "Shut up. Your voice is not helping, peachy boy."

Jaehyun felt really uncomfortable and was about to stand to transfer to another seat, because an aroused Lee Taeyong beside him also made him feel a mixture of emotions. As Jaehyun was about to move, he felt Taeyong's grip on his forearm. It was tight and shivering.

"Stay." The older said in full authority.

"No way, you're disgusting." Jaehyun said, slowly diverting his gaze to the face of the older. His whole body whimpered when he saw the neediness in Taeyong's eyes. It almost looked like he was begging for Jaehyun to just touch his aching erection and relieve him of the pain. His shiny eyes were teary and his jaw was clenched that his jawline was so prominent.

"Fine. I'm staying." Jaehyun answered, feeling sorry for the boy beside him. 

"God, help me." Taeyong hissed as he leaned his forehead on the desk and whimpered more. He was releasing these weird noises like he was almost dying or whatever, and Jaehyun simply could not endure hearing it. 

"Do you need help?" Jaehyun asked cluelessly, his hand snaking to Taeyong's back.

Taeyong immediately sat straight, "Fuck, don't touch me. Please."

Jaehyun immediately removed his hand and tried to focus on the lesson in front, but Taeyong was moving a lot, even squirming beside him.

"Help me, Jae." Taeyong called out, almost like a cry.

Jaehyun scrambled. How the fuck could he help a guy with an erection? He never had such experience before.

"What were you thinking? Seriously, you can get aroused in this type of environment?" Jaehyun hissed.

"It's not my fault that you're being extremely suggestive earlier!" Taeyong retorted with gritted teeth.

"Suggestive?!" Jaehyun scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's it! I'm transferring seats!"

Taeyong held him, this time, in a very gentle and careful way that it almost did not feel like Taeyong.

"Just help me, baby." Taeyong begged, his eyes teary and his breathing ragged.

"How?!"

"I don't know, suck it?"

"What the fuck?! That's disgusting!" Jaehyun said, though he feels like the suggestion was a bit enticing.

"Then use your hands, i don't know. Just do something." Taeyong was almost crying.

"Fine!" Jaehyun whispered harshly.

With that, taeyong hurriedly unbuttoned his slacks, fingers shaky as he took his zipper down and pulled his boxers down. It's a good thing that they're seated in the back, away from prying eyes. Jaehyun immediately took Taeyong's erection and started to tease it by travelling his finger on the tip filled with precum.

"What the fuck?! I don't mind you teasing me like that but we're in a hurry here!" Taeyong whispered to the quiet Jaehyun.

Jaehyun did not waste any more time and started to slide his hand on Taeyong's leaking cock. It was weird to do it at first, and Jaehyun swore he could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Sure, he's had the experience but he was doing it for himself! This was all new to him and yet, he actually finds it rather entertaining. To see Taeyong's face all contorted in pleasure and to hear his breath run short, it was mesmerizing. He was beautiful like that. The way Taeyong's hands were tightly gripping the edge of the desk as he tries his best to prevent himself from moaning, it was all beautiful for Jaehyun.

"I'm close. Can you do -shit, me a favor?" Taeyong managed to whisper to Jaehyun.

"What again?!" Jaehyun whispered back, his hand still on Taeyong, doing its majestic work.

"Swallow it. We have nothing to wipe it with, so please, swallow all of it." Taeyong said in the most convincing tone.

Jaehyun's eyes grew wide. After this subject is lunch time. He wasn't eating his lunch with the remnants of Taeyong's cum in his mouth? There was no way he'd agree to Taeyong, but after analyzing the situation, he knew the older was right. They'd make a mess if he wouldn't, so when Taeyong was visibly shivering, Jaehyun carefully got on his knees and opened his mouth wide. Taeyong came and Jaehyun had it all inside his mouth. He forced himself to swallow everything, while Taeyong was fixing his boxers and slacks.

"Mr. Jung? Is there any problem?" The teacher asked when he noticed Jaehyun rise from under the table.

"O-oh, nothing miss. I just dropped my pen."

The teacher then continued with the discussion and Jaehyun couldn't help but wish he had a toothbrush with him. After calming himself down, Jaehyun glanced at Taeyong, who was staring at him ever since.

"What?" Jaehyun managed to chirp out.

"Nothing, you did a pretty good job, peachy boy. I'll repay later, alright?" Taeyong said meaningfully, his hand squeezing Jaehyun's left leg to which Jaehyun shivered. The peachy boy felt hot again, and maybe, he'd be the one to hide an erection later.

While all of that was happening, Mark Lee was seated in front of them.

"These bastards really did it in front of my peanut butter sandwich."


	2. Payback Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong said it's payback time, and Jaehyun's surely up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gonna be long yet it feels short help #-$-$(#) $) #($ lemme know if u want more in the comments

Taeyong was in a rush as he got out of the room after he made eye contact with Jeong Jaehyun.

The older just can't get the younger out of his head, and everytime he thinks about Jaehyun's mouth around his pulsating dick sends him to heights his never reached before. Yhe way Jaehyun's peach cheeks hollowed as his rosy lips circled around the head of Taeyong's dick was such an enchanting sight for Taeyong that he couldn't even walk properly along the hallways. He was thinking of how he would pay him back.

"Don't even think about doing it again in front of me. I can't believe I threw my peanut butter sandwich that my mom made just because your dick can't wait until dismissals." Mark Lee murmurred beside Taeyong who was obviously absentminded.

"No shit, you're really thinking about doing it again?" Mark hissed.

Sure, sure. His friend for four years named Lee Taeyong was a friend of public sex. He craves for public sex more than anyone else, and honestly, Mark didn't mind. It's none of his business and he somehow understands how needy his friend is. It's just so devastating and disgusting at the same time that Taeyong does it anywhere, not giving a fuck about what's in front or behind him, he just relentlessly pounds at any hole available. 

"Yong!" A familiar voice calls. 

Taeyong pursed his lips and shakes his head as he sees an infuriated Kim Dongyoung making his way towards him, an evident hint of neediness in the younger's eyes. 

"Not again," Taeyong murmurs and Mark just gave him a chuckle. 

"What again?" He starts as Doyoung stood in front of him. 

"Give me back my boxers." Doyoung straight up said, without any hint of shame. 

Students were looking at them and Taeyong was used to it. Everyone knows how he is with everyone. He's a fuck boy, alright? 99% of the school's population pray to their deities to have Lee Taeyong fuck them senseless that their knees would wobble the next day, but Taeyong is very picky. He chooses those who show no interest in him or his dick. He loves to make the uninterested end up interested with him. Just like Doyoung, and earlier, Jaehyun. 

"No way, Kim. Those are mine already. Finders keepers." Taeyong said, dismissing the furious Doyoung as he walked straight down the corridor, leaving Mark to deal with the blabbing Doyoung. 

Taeyong makes his way to the cafeteria, trying to find the peach punch he had earlier before class, but it ran out. Apparently, the staff had a mistake mixing alcohol on the juice, which is why Taeyong got zooted and ended up having a boner in Science class. 

He sits down on his usual spot, and finds himself searching the cafeteria for someone. Someone he can't get off his mind. Just a few seconds later, he sees Jeong Jaehyun, sitting with Kim Jungwoo and Dong Sicheng just two tables away from Taeyong. He hides a victorius smile and stares at Jaehyun. 

"Just eat." Sicheng said, shoving the plate of lasagna towards Jaehyun. 

"I have no appetite." Jaehyun shortly answered as he opened his mouth and breathes out through it. 

"Are you trying to make us smell your breath or what?" Sicheng whines, finding disgust on Jaehyun. 

"You won't eat your lasagna? I'll have it." Jungwoo said, instantly pulling the plate towards him. 

Jaehyun was starving and he could feel his stomach cursing him to death for being dramatic. It's not like swallowing the remnants of Lee Taeyong's cum was that bad, right? Well, he swallowed most of it earlier so would a few more hurt him? Jaehyun shivered with his own thoughts. He doesn't even eat any food that smells weird, and now he's what? Swallowing sperm cells? 

"Are you feeling well?" Sicheng asked as he noticed the unusually quiet Jaehyun. 

"I'm fine, I'll just go to the restrooms for a while." Jaehyun said, but before he could stand up, he saw a pair of eyes looking at him two tables away. 

Lee Taeyong bit his lip to hide his smile, his expression looking smug and cocky. He sees Jeong Jaehyun looking back at him, the boy's cheeks instantly turning peach, his Adam's apple obviously protruding as he blinked profusely. Taeyong knew its payback time when Jaehyun continued to walk towards the men's restroom. 

Jaehyun felt like he was walking on water and feared that he would drown any minute. He knows Lee Taeyong is behind him and is following him to the men's restroom, but he didn't know what else to do but to continue walking. 

"Oh, y-you're here." Jaehyun asked, the shaky voice adding up to the tension as he reached the rest room and Taeyong followed him inside shortly after. 

"Yeah." Taeyong said, shrugging and checking his reflection on the mirror. 

Jaehyun went inside the cubicle to pee, and he swore, the sound of the droplets were so awkward that he wished to be flushed away along with it. He felt hot for no reason and he hated it. He hates how needy he might look like when he comes out and Taeyong sees him. 

As he fumbled through his zipper, he realized it suddenly got stuck. What luck. He struggled to pull it up but to no avail. "Shit," He murmured as he gave up on pulling up his zippers. 

He yelped as someone entered the cubicle. 

"What are you doing here, Lee? Get out." He asked, a hint of contradiction on his tone. 

Taeyong smirked, "Is that what you really want?" 

Jaehyun avoided Taeyong's eyes, afraid that the older might see through his lies. He continued his attempt to pull up his zippers but the thing just won't budge.

"Lemme help you with that." Taeyong said as he suddenly gets on his knees and positions himself infront of Jaehyun's zipper, which is also in front of his possibly throbbing dick.

Taeyong smirked inwardly. Jaehyun wants him and it's so goddamn obvious by how the younger's breaths suddenly became short and ragged. Taeyong purposely exhales through his mouth, sending hot air to Jaehyun's sensitive clothed dick. Jaehyun's eyes instantly closed with the sudden sensation. What the fuck is happening?

"Taeyong." Jaehyun calls, and it was supposed to sound like a warning, but it came out like a whimper.

"Hmm?" Taeyong said as his fingers travel to Jaehyun's zipper, ever-so-slowly pulling it up with no intention to actually fix it.

Jaehyun reached out his hand as he is about to pull Taeyong up to stop him from what he is about to do, but Taeyong was quick to grab Jaehyun's wrist and pin it against the wall as he stood up, his other hand immediately finding its way to Jaehyun's throbbing cock, palming it gently but with enough pressure.

"Fuck," Jaehyun breathed out.

"You're bad at lying and pretending you don't want this, Jae." Taeyong confidently whispers against Jaehyun's lips, his breath smelling like a mixture of mint and chocolate.

Taeyong continues to palm Jaehyun but later on proceeded with struggling to get his hand inside the slacks.

"Fucking zipper." Taeyong whispered as he destroyed the zipper more to gain access to Jaehyun's boxers.

Taeyong finally managed to palm Jaehyun against his boxers and later on planted wet, open mouth kisses on Jaehyun's neck, making it shine with a sheer layer of sweat and Taeyong's saliva. He is still holding Jaehyun's wrist by the wall, and his palm continue to do wonders on Jaehyun.

Jaehyun's other hand started to wander on Taeyong's body, the croptop making it easy for Jae to get a touch of Taeyong's abs. Fuck, he's hot. Jaehyun went lower down until he finds Taeyong's bulge against the thick material of his denim skinny jeans. 

"You're playing with fire there, baby." Taeyong manages to breathe against Jaehyun's ears, and Jaehyun shivers with the warmth of Taeyong's mouth.

"God, just fuck me." Jaehyun was also shocked with his own words but he's too gone in the pleasure to even feel shame.

"How do you want it, baby? Do you want it slow and sweet or would you want to scream til the whole cafeteria knows how much of a slut you are?" Taeyong breathes.

Jaehyun thought it was rhetorical so he didn't respond, not until Taeyong squeezes one of his nipples that made Jaehyun whimper in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck me hard, Lee. So fucking hard." He responds as he helds into the last string of his sanity.

"Okay, baby, okay." Taeyong answers as he hurriedly takes off his clothes and Jaehyun's in the fastest way possible.

When both of them are fully naked, Taeyong grabs Jaehyun's waist and guides him to bend over. Jaehyun rests his elbows on the toilet bowl's flush area, and he sees a reflection of himself on the clean white tiled walls. He's completely naked, with Taeyong behind him massaging his back.

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun's exposed ass, the hole clenching in anticipation and he can't help but feel excitement as he imagined the tightness of it. He immediately grabs the bottle of lube from his small bag and squeezes a good amount of it on his fingers. Without hesitation, he enters one finger on Jaehyun's tight hole and he let's out a quiet whimper because the younger was taking him in so good.

"Fuck, how can you take me in this good? You're such a fucking slut." Taeyong hisses as he proceeds to enter another finger.

Jaehyun, who has not had any sexual partners eversince felt over the edge with the mixture of pain and pleasure given to him by Taeyong. He's biting his shirt too hard, preventing himself to release a moan as Taeyong goes quicker and quicker inside him, doing wonders with his fingers.

"Ugh, fuck me now. Just fuck me now, Lee." Jaehyun almost cried with the frustration, he just wants Taeyong's huge cock inside of him. He wants to be filled so much by Taeyong's veiny cock that it didn't matter if others would hear them.

"So fucking impatient." Taeyong says, slapping Jaehyun's ass and entering him in the swiftest way possible.

Jaehyun felt the pain of being stretched and he almost asked Taeyong to stop, but when Taeyong picked up his pace and started to thrust deeper and harder inside of him, all his thoughts were gone.

"Oh, shit. Ugh, fuck, fuck, fuck. Yeah, just like that, ugh, fuck Taeyong. Shit. Shit. Shit." Jaehyun chanted over and over again as he lost his senses with every hard thrust.

"You slut. You like this, huh? You like being pounded this hard? You like being heard moaning and asking for my cock, Jaehyun? Fuck, you slut. You're so tight, holy shit." Taeyong said each word with very much emphasis as he thrusted animalistically inside Jaehyun, pulling Jaehyun's brown locks and making him stare at his reflection on the tiled walls.

Taeyong shifted his thrusts to hit a bundle of nerve inside Jaehyun and Taeyong knew he succeeded when Jaehyun let out a long moan.

"Fuuuuuck, yeah, right there. Oh, fuck fuck fuck. Shit, Taeyong keep going holy shit fuck me fuck me more." Jaehyun kept on saying as he lost all his senses.

"Yes, yes. Oh fuck. I'm coming, Jae. Fuck you're so fucking tight." Taeyong said hysterically.

Taeyong knew he was about to explode and so was Jaehyun, so he reached for the younger's cock and started to pump it with the same speed of his thrusts, making the younger crumble in pleasure as he feels so much sensation.

A few thrusts after and Jaehyun spilled his cum all over his stomach, some of it even reaching his neck. He shivers in exhaustion, almost losing balance as Taeyong continues to pound on him insanely, chasing his own orgasm. Few seconds later and the older came inside Jaehyun. Panting and shaking as he rode through his orgasm, giving Jaehyun feather kisses on his back and murmuring crude words.

Jaehyun became weak due to oversensitivity and collapsed through the floor. He panted and panted as he watched Taeyong put on his uniform. Taeyong wiped the mess they msde with wet tissues, wiping Jaehyun clean as well and kissing him on the lips. Taeyong dressed Jaehyun up and fixed his zipper, and they went out of the cubicle together. Taeyong had locked the restroom so no one was allowed to enter, and as soon as he opened it for them to go out, a flabbergasted Mark Lee was what he saw first.

The young rapper was holding a new peanut butter sandwich, the smile on his face fading gradually as he looks at the older guys infront of him, the realization hitting him like a submarine on land.

"Ah shit, not again." He said as he threw his newly opened peanut butter sandwich on the nearest garbage bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor mark bb :((


End file.
